


little grey cells

by KoreRosemarinus



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Clyde "Reysexual" Logan, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Clyde loves his books, F/M, Fluff wrapped in Drama/Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Inspired by Murder on the Orient Express by Agatha Christie, Love, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Rey is a ball of sunshine, Reylogan, Soft as cashmere, There's been a muuuuurrrrrrder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreRosemarinus/pseuds/KoreRosemarinus
Summary: “No.”“Clyde, it’s no use fighting it.”“I won’t let them take you, Rey.”The girl on the other side of the jail cell door just smiles with sadness on the edges of her lips.“I don’t have much hope, I’m afraid.”“I’ll find a way.”She chuckles. “You’re going to be my Poirot?”He nodded, keeping his face steady. “I may just be a Logan but I can’t just let them take you away from me.”Her hand wrapped around his at the bars. “You’re so much more than that, Clyde. I have faith in you. You’re my only hope."
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Clyde Loves Books Fic Exchange





	little grey cells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icryforbensolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/gifts).



> For Bekki <3 I hope you enjoy!
> 
> My first Reylogan! Although they're starting to grow on me, so I wonder if more might come in the future. Big thanks to Lala for moderating all of this chaotic nonsense and to everyone in the exchange for support me and each other <3 its been a wonderful experience getting to know all of you.
> 
> Not much to add as far as notes go, this will be pretty soft. I'm conservatively tagging as M just in case for potential violence later on.
> 
> Enjoy!

“It’s too late,” she says, whispering to him through the bars. 

His right hand shakes as he restrains his anger. The prosthetic on his other hand hangs alongside his leg, the metallic fingers clenching and relaxing as he huffs through his nose. 

“No.”

“Clyde, it’s no use fighting it.”

“I won’t let them take you, Rey.”

The girl on the other side of the jail cell door just smiles with sadness on the edges of her lips. 

“I don’t have much hope, I’m afraid.”

“I’ll find a way.”

She chuckles. “You’re going to be my Poirot?”

He nodded, keeping his face steady. “I may just be a Logan but I can’t just let them take you away from me.”

Her hand wrapped around his at the bars. “You’re so much more than that, Clyde. I have faith in you. You’re my only hope,” she says with her glassy eyes and melancholy smile. 

He moves closer, nearly nudging her nose with his in between the bars. 

“I won’t let you down, Rey. I’ll find out who did this and clear your name.”

“I can count on you. You and your little grey cells.”

* * *

In the books that he reads, Clyde Logan feels lost. Not in the “I’m stuck off of the I-19 at night and all the signs look the same” sort of lost, but more in the “not all who wander who are lost” sort of way. He finds his way into the grandest of fantasies, brought on by his infinite imagination, and purposely hides away from the world. 

As a child, while his brother played football with the other boys, he would be reading _The Lord of The Rings,_ imagining himself as some handsome, brilliant king like Aragorn, someone more like his brother, rather than some oafish nobody, always in the shadows. He often remembered sitting in the bleachers during Jimmy’s high school practices, book in hand, waiting for it to be over so they could both catch a ride home.

One memorable afternoon, he was caught up in his third re-reading of _The Hobbit_ when he heard the rustling of denim next to him. 

“I prefer _The Silmarillion_ myself,” an accented voice chimed, “but not a bad choice.”

Clyde turned and looked at the girl sitting next to him, a bright smile adorning her lips as the sun peeked out from behind her. Her brown hair was encased in a halo, and Clyde nearly thought she was something like an angel. 

“Uhm,” he stammered, nervous to be around any woman that was not related to him. 

The girl giggled at his awkwardness. “Sorry, suppose I should’ve introduced myself first I guess.”

Clyde huffed, trying to compose himself. “That’s alright, miss. I just don’t often get to talk to people like you.”

She quirked her eyebrow. “People like me?”

He nodded, putting his bookmark where he left off and closing his book. He stared at the cover, tracing over the edges of the etched design of Smaug’s scaled form. 

“You know, pretty ladies.”

She grinned. “You think I’m pretty.”

Clyde flushed furiously. “Yes, miss.”

Her peal of giggles rang in the air and he felt like he was hearing music for the first time. 

“Now that’s something I don’t get called every day.”

“That’s a shame, miss.” 

“Are you always this polite?”

“I try to be, miss. My mama always told me to be nice to strangers.”

The girl smiled, fidgeting slightly with the buttons of her patched up jean jacket. “Well, we don’t have to be.”

He turned from his book and looked up at her. He was brave and took a good inventory of her face, making note of her bright green eyes that matched the leaves on the trees behind the bleachers. 

“I’m Rey Kanata,” she said, holding out her hand.

Clyde gave a quick pinch of a smile and quickly shook her hand. 

“Clyde Logan.”

“Well, Clyde Logan, now that we aren’t strangers, how would you like to be my friend?”

* * *

When he woke up in his cabin on Thursday morning, Clyde felt odd. He never did have good instincts - his missing hand was evidence of that if any - but something about how he woke up, he knew something was wrong. He didn’t think much of it until later when Jimmy came over later that day. 

“Say, you seen the news?”

Clyde grunted and shook his head. “Not really, I was stuck in my book most of the day.”

“You and your books,” Jimmy muttered. “Talk to Rey lately?”

Everyone in Boone County knew that Clyde and Rey were inseparable, and had been since high school. In fact, she’d come around to the Duck Tape just the other night, chatting with all the regulars about the football game on TV. In all the years they’d been friends, Clyde never missed the opportunity to watch Rey’s cheeks swell as she’d laugh and giggle at the others’ jokes. They’d always flush a wonderful shade of deep pink - like a magnolia flower - and would nearly hit up to her eyes. For all of his faults, Rey seemed to be the perfect amalgamation of pure and good and she balanced him out. He could never imagine himself without her constant presence. Their shared love of books, which initially brought about their friendship, seemed to only grow as the years passed. 

She could do absolutely no wrong in Clyde’s eyes. 

“Yeah, she came over to the bar the other day. Why?” he asked, confusion knitted in his brows.

Jimmy huffed and clenched his jaw, averting his eyes before looking back at him. “She got arrested.”

Clyde dropped his mug, coffee spilling all over the floor. His brother cringed at the loud sound.

“What?” he asked, his voice warbling under the anger. 

“They think she murdered some guy at the auto shop-”

“Rey would never do that, and you know it-”

“I know _I_ know it, but that don’t matter ‘cause they think she did it.” 

Clyde growled and clenched his fists. “Where is she now?”

“Down at the county jail. C’mon, I’ll drive.”

And with that, Clyde pulled his trucker jacket off the hook and followed his brother out to the truck, haunted by that memory of Rey’s smile.

* * *

“I like Poirot the best.”

“Say now, Miss Marple sure is something though.”

“Yeah, she’s great but Poirot is much better.”

Clyde turned his head to look at Rey, her hair strewn like a crown around her head on the grass beneath them. They decided, while Jimmy’s practices were going on, to sit together and do what Clyde supposed friends did - talk about stuff. Except today, they were taking in the sunlight by laying on the alternate field while he practiced. 

He was surprised to learn that Rey didn’t have many friends in Boone County, having just moved to the area with her adopted mom Maz. Her and her husband Chewie lived a stone’s throw from the Logan cabin, so the Logans always offered to drop off Rey from school since they were both headed back that way. And it worked out pretty well too - Maz was a nurse who worked all kinds of hours and Chewie’s trucking business caused him to be equally busy. 

Clyde secretly liked the extra time he got to spend with Rey, where they would talk about all manner of things. He wasn’t a very talkative man, but with her he seemed to let all the words fall from his mouth like the greatest waterfall.

She was very easy to be with, and after that day on the bleachers he never imagined his life without her in it. He lived for these infinities of small joys, talking to her about some of the great novels that they read. 

“What makes you so sure about that?”

“You remember _The Murder on the Orient Express_?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

She sat up abruptly and playfully glared at Clyde, who had a small quirk to his smirk. He knew Rey’s favorite mystery novel was _The Murder on the Orient Express_ and was certainly getting entertainment at her expense. It was the book she kept under her pillow and read at night when she wanted to transport herself to somewhere grand and adventurous while her parents were out of the house. Clyde preferred James Patterson’s mysteries himself, but agreed that Agatha Christie was pretty alright. 

“Clyde!”

He chuckled. He did like to occasionally get a rise out of her. 

“I know, I do remember. You only talk about it all the time.”

“Because he’s the world’s greatest detective!” she exclaimed, moving her hands as she spoke. “Hercule Poirot! He can solve anything, I think.” 

“You reckon?”

“Of course! He has all those little grey cells, after all.”

The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully, intertwined with more “book talk”, as Jimmy put it, and more laughs and giggles amongst the dandelions and sunbeams. 

* * *

Clyde all but ran into the jail as Jimmy waited in the parking lot, approaching the lone officer on duty with determination and anger. 

“Sir, you can’t go in-”

Fury in his eyes, he turned around to him with a scowl, his great form looming over him like a giant. “The hell I can’t,” he bellowed, “Where is she?”

The officer, scared to death of him, just pointed down the hall to the cells. 

“Thank you, sir,” Clyde said, not forgetting manners from his mama before sprinting down the hall. 

“Rey!” he called out, looking frantically for any trace of her. Then hands appeared at the end of the hallway, waving him down. 

“I’m here,” she called back quietly and he nearly wept with relief. He hustled down and saw her leaning against the cell door, dirtied and slightly bruised up from some sort of scuffle. He knelt down in front of the bars, taking her in, and taking in a fractured breath he reached out to the bars with his good hand. 

It nearly broke his heart. Rey looked at him with such a sad glimmer in her eyes and a muted smile. It was so foreign to him that if he wasn’t already consumed by so much anger he’d probably cry. 

“Who did this to you?”

“It’s a long story, Clyde,” she whispered, reaching out for his hand. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

He huffed. “Rey, tell me.”

She sighed. “It’s a long story.”

He rested his forehead on the bars. “I got nothin’ but time.”

Rey’s lips curled slightly. “Of course you do.”

His eyes, which hadn’t left hers since the moment they had met, bore into her like the greatest blaze. 

“Tell me so I can get you out.”'

Rey's watery eyes looked at him with what could be deduced as fragile hope. She swallowed and exhaled, letting the silence of the jail hang between them for a near moment.

"Okay, then."


End file.
